L'espace d'un instant
by CreepyAttraction
Summary: OS : Jack et Sam sont de retour à la base après leur "séjour" en Antarctique.


Samantha Carter sentait ses yeux s'alourdirent alors qu'elle reposait sur un siège inconfortable de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une journée que le SGC les avaient trouvé -elle et le colonel O'Neill- en Antarctique, après qu'une surtension de la porte des étoiles les ai mené vers la seconde porte, jusqu'alors inconnue, de la Terre.

Ils s'en étaient sortis in extremis. Jack s'était fait opéré un peu plus tôt et Janet lui avait assuré que sa jambe et sa côte cassées allaient se remettre sans problème. Depuis, il n'avait plus ouvert les yeux.

_- Sam ?_

Le capitaine Carter redressa vivement la tête en entendant son supérieur l'appeler par son prénom et lui attrapa la main afin de lui assurer sa présence.

_- Mon colonel ?_

_- … On crève de chaud ici._

Samantha rit de bon cœur devant cette pointe d'humour. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié la chaleur que depuis leur retour ; ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'ils étaient passés à deux doigts de mourir d'hypothermie.

_- Comment vous sentez vous ?_

_- Vivant..._

_- J'ai bien crû que nous allions y passez cette fois mon colonel._

_- Quelqu'un vous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Comme nous l'avions deviné il y a eu une surcharge qui nous a conduit vers une autre porte._

_- Et bien vous voyiez, ils sont finalement tombés sur la bonne._

_- En faite Daniel a été extraordinaire mon colonel ! Lorsque j'ai tenté de réparer le DHD j'ai constaté que rien n'empêchait son fonctionnement vous vous souvenez ?_

_- Très bien..._

_- Et bien cela était compréhensible puisque nous étions sur Terre ! Daniel..._

_- Sur Terre ?_ L'interrompit Jack.

_- En Antarctique mon colonel._

_- Alors il existe..._

_- Deux portes des étoiles, affirmatif._

Jack eu l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux sous la douleur de la migraine. Pourtant cela lui faisait presque plaisir. Il n'était plus à deux doigts de mourir sur un sol de glace qui le paralysait. Si la seule chose qu'il devait surmonter était ce fichu mal de crâne alors tout allait bien.

Samanatha lui tenait toujours la main, silencieuse. Cette proximité qui avait été si naturelle dans la grotte commençait à la gêner à présent. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de le lâcher.

Comment aurait-elle pû survivre s'il n'avait pas était là ? La réponse était simple : elle n'aurait pas pû. Elle avait toujours était une battante mais c'est toujours Jack qui lui avait redonné courage et espoir dans la grotte. Il lui avait donné l'ordre de survivre et elle avait obéi. Elle n'avait pas était seule et il lui avait donné un but : les maintenir en vie.. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne l'ordre de l'abandonner pour sauver sa peau.

Samantha sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette pensée.

_- Capitaine ?_

Elle sentit la main de Jack serrer la sienne pour la ramener à la réalité. Celle-ci croisa son regard avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_- Il y a temps de choses que j'aurais pu faire avant de mourir_, déclara t-elle, pour elle-même.

_- Mais vous êtes en vie Carter._

_- C'est vrai oui..._

_- Alors ? Faites-les._

Samantha sourit, étonnée que les paroles de son supérieur parviennent toujours à lui remonter le moral bien qu'il ne formulait que des évidences.

-_ Et vous mon colonel ?_

Jack retira sa main de celle de Carter pour remonter son oreiller avec une certaine gêne. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de lui.

_- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps d'appeler votre femme ?_

_- Mon ex-femme capitaine, ce qui sous-entend qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai choppé un petit coup de froid._

_- Vous savez bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça mon colonel... Je veux dire que c'est à elle que vous pensiez quand nous étions là-bas. Et je crois que vous devriez lui parler de vos sentiments avant que vous ne soyez encore dans une situation similaire, à éprouver que des regrets._

_- J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Carter_, dit-il avec humour comme pour changer de sujet.

_- Mon colonel..._

_- Je n'ai pas eu de regrets Sam,_ lâcha alors Jack._ J'ai toujours des sentiments pour Sara c'est incontestable mais c'est parce qu'elle a été ma femme !_

_- Je pensais que..._ Commença-t-elle avec gêne.

_- Je sais que je vous ai dit que c'est elle qui m'a aidé à tenir lorsque j'ai fait cette chute en parachute, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant... Charly est mort, si je me remettais avec Sara je sais qu'elle me pardonnera, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.. C'est impardonnable._

_- Ce n'était pas votre faute._

_- C'était mon arme ! C'est la base quand on est parent Carter : ne les laissez pas courir avec des ciseaux, mettez les produits ménagez hors de porter... ne laisser pas votre arme de service sur votre bureau... Alors si, c'est ma faute._

_- Je suis désolée je n'aurais jamais dû me mêler de ça.._

_- Ne vous excusez pas. Je veux seulement vous dire que moi non plus je n'aurais eu aucun regrets si j'y étais resté... Sara ne ferait que rendre ma culpabilité plus insupportable. C'est ce que j'ai comprit lorsque nous étions là-bas capitaine. Je me satisfais largement de mon travail, avec Daniel, Teal'c... Et vous._

Leurs regards se mêlèrent l'espace d'un instant, et une étrange chaleur les traversèrent des pieds à la tête sans qu'ils ne puissent l'expliquer.

Teal'c et Daniel entrèrent alors dans a pièce et la température se normalisa aussitôt.

**FIN**

Voilà, un OS plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plut. Comme beaucoup me l'on demandé (il y a quelques mois), je vais écrire une suite à ma fiction Irrational Mistake. Je ne peux pas vous laisser avec une fin comme celle-là ;). Review ?


End file.
